


all i want is to wake up fine

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: One moment she was with her friends, staring into her sister’s scared, pale face.The next, she was surrounded by orange, glowing bright and overwhelming.(In which I watched Infinity War last night, am very emotional, and automatically thought about what is happening with my other favs)





	all i want is to wake up fine

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Infinity War or not know what went down then this really won't make sense. 
> 
> Title from Hard Times by Paramore

One moment she was around her friends, or well they were her new family after everything that had happened with their parents. They had been jumping from place to place, never really able to feel settled in one place until they were far away from California, far away from any police stations that could possibly recognize them as murderers- even though they weren’t, they would never do something like that even if it was a little tempting to kill their parents for being the ones to do this to them. Frame them. Molly still had big, angry, emotions about that. They all did really. This wasn’t some petty fight- this was lives, everyones and theirs.

Molly liked where they were now- a closed down shopping mall in Colorado. A few of the old stores had old merchandise in dusty boxes, forgotten, old but still new. They had raided the boxes and kept a few things- mostly blankets. Molly had kept a cute little stuffed animal that she hugged at night, it made her feel safe, back home when she was younger and more innocent and trusting of adults. Sometimes she would muffle her cries into it, not wanting to wake up anyone when the inevitable sadness would wash over her when it was dark and she only had her thoughts. 

Despite their situation, they made the best of it, and it was even  _ nice  _ sometimes. Like now, this moment, as they sat in a circle, talking and joking. Chase was growing his hair out a bit, a main subject of their teasing. Molly, who had cut her hair in a bob on a whim, the only one to get a significant hair cut of their family, had grinned at him and made silly jokes to him. That earned her a smile back as Chase threw his large arm around her shoulder, pretending to pout about being hurt by her words when his look was great (it really was not). Chase was in the middle of speaking when Molly felt off- dizzy and fuzzy and just off. Her hand felt like nothing, actual, literal nothing, if that makes sense, it was like it was gone and Molly was- she was-

She lifted her arm and gasped, “Guys.” 

Her whole body was peeling, falling, becoming ash, floating to the floor they sat on. There was a flurry of movement and tears and it sounded like Nico was chanting but it only lasted a few seconds for Molly. 

One moment she was with her friends, staring into her sister’s scared, pale face. 

The next, she was surrounded by orange, glowing bright and overwhelming. Molly closed her eyes, feeling big hot tears stream down her face. God, please, no. She knew she was dead, she had to be, but why? How? Was this that Jonah man? Had he done something to her?

Molly could hear voices, but couldn’t make out any words. She blinked and everything was clear. People, thousands of people, surrounded her. They seemed just as confused and scared as her. The orange surrounded them, it was the sky or the walls or whatever the hell it was and was this hell cause she really didn’t think she deserved hell, even if she wasn’t always the best and sometimes made stupid decisions, but she hoped this wasn’t hell. She hoped she wasn’t dead. The orange wasn’t as overwhelming, just a warm glow, slowly fading.

Molly never liked orange, but she knew that if she ever escaped this she would officially hate it. No more Tigger stuff for her that was for sure. 

“Where are we?” She yelled out, her voice ringing among the thousands, maybe even millions, of people. 

“This probably has to do with those aliens!” Someone yelled. 

Aliens? 

The downside of being on the run and not having access to the internet- not knowing the latest alien invasion news. Usually that was more of a worry for New Yorkers, so Molly (and she knew the others) didn’t quite care for hearing about it, just another thing to add to the growing list of what is wrong with the world. 

Some people were walking around, running, searching for a familiar face. Molly stayed put, her breath picking up as tears welled up in her eyes. Why? Why was this happening? She had just gotten used to being on the run and now this? Being sucked into some aliens evil scheme?  Molly wrapped her arms around her knees, opening sobbing, not caring because this was horrible and it sucked and she really just wished none of this- anything from the past year- ever happened. The sobs racked her body, ugly and loud. 

A hand fell on her shoulder. She looked up to see dark eyes. She blinked up at the woman and took her in- open cuts on her forehead and lip, dark, smeared eye shadow, short brown hair, and an all black outfit. 

“Hey.” She said, raising her hand off Molly and sitting next to her. She plopped down with a large, dramatic sigh. “You need company? Cause I sure do.” 

Molly stared at her, unsure. This was an adult (albeit a young one), and she was obviously shady and- Molly sighed, giving in to the childish part of her that needed an adult to tell her everything was going to be fine and that nothing bad would ever happen again. “Yeah, I really need someone right now.” 

“Life is determined to suck ass, huh? Sometimes I wish that aliens and Captain America and Iron Man never happened. Just makes everything like,” the woman raised her arms, gesturing to the great mass of people and the orange. “But then again, maybe my life would’ve always ended up weird. Who knows.” 

Molly laughed through her tears, which weren’t stopping yet. “Yeah, I feel that. My life used to be normal you know? Then everything just fell apart. God, my family.” Gert came to her mind, her scared face, eyes wide, tears on her cheeks. 

“We’ll get through this, somehow.” 

Even though they were words she wanted to hear, Molly couldn’t help the snort that escaped her mouth. 

“Hey! I’m serious! Look me and a few friends of mine are here and we are basically like roaches, nothing keeps us down for long. We will bust out of here and you will see your family again, I promise you. Also, I think I saw Bucky Barnes, who let me say, for a hundred year old man is hella hot, like damn even his metal arm is ripped. Anyways, if he’s here then there are probably other superheroes and Avengers. Everything will be good, the day will be saved, all the cliches you need to hear right now.” The woman fixed her gaze on Molly, a small smile on her face. 

Molly scrunched her nose. “Okay that all sounds good, but who is Bucky Barnes?” 

The woman gasped and clutched her chest. “The school system nowadays is horrible! How do you not- you know what, you’re young, I’m sure you don’t give a rat’s ass to anything bordering politics, I know I never did.” 

“I tried! My sister can be really into it when she wants, actually, she would ask me to go to protests and stuff with her. But, these past few months…” Molly shrugged, resting her cheek on her knees. “Can I tell you something?” The woman nodded seriously. This was the first time she had talked to someone who wasn’t her family in months and dang it she had to let out something about her situation out because it was so hard keeping it in, not screaming out that she wasn’t a killer. “Me and my friends. We’re on the run. We got framed for murder. I was so scared of getting caught, but now I’m so scared of not getting back to them! Or- or what if they try to confront…” 

The woman scowled. “What the hell? Why would they frame you for murder?” 

“Because we knew too much. We were going to expose our parents.” Molly sighed and shook her head. “Sorry, you’re probably somewhat normal and don’t give a damn what happens to-”

“Girl, I’m a wanted criminal despite constantly wanting and trying to save everyone. I just can’t- we really need to clear your names.” The woman had such a serious face, even through her small smiles. “I’m Daisy Johnson, by the way. Sucks that we met this way, but I’m glad we did. Hopefully, when we get out of this whatever the hell orange land me and my friends can save you and your friends. And explain your story more.” 

Her name was so generic and normal it sounded familiar. Molly wondered if she had heard it on tv, she most likely did if she really was wanted by the police too. 

“I’m Molly. Molly Hernandez.” Molly wiped at her face, the tears gone, but the fear still there. “How long do you think we’ve been here?” 

Daisy shut her eyes. “I have no clue.”

They stayed there, silent, Molly watching as others moved around or cried or hugged others. Everything, so much, and nothing at all was happening at once. It was like an odd dream, one that Molly was fighting to wake up from, something she knew would hold her down when she finally woke up. She took off her beanie and stared at it, no longer wanting to watch the other people who died, or whatever the hell happened to them. 

“Daisy! You have to see this!” A man’s accented voice called out from behind their backs. 

“Coming Fitz!” Daisy called back, slowly standing up. “Hey, come with me Molly. Let’s stick together.” She held out her hand. 

Molly took it.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Molly, she is my daughter and I thought of her being comforted by Daisy and had to write it! Hope ya'll enjoyed, leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
